1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer enclosure construction designs and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a personal computer enclosure designed to be assembled and to receive modular subassembly components substantially with minimal fasteners or other assembly hardware.
2. Art Background
Computer systems typically comprise numerous electronic and mechanical components and subsystems coupled together to function as a unit. For example, a common arrangement of component subparts forming a personal computer system might include a central processor unit (CPU), memory devices, and input and output (I/O) controllers coupled to a main processor board, with other peripheral devices (e.g., floppy, hard, or optical mass storage drives) and functional subassemblies (e.g., power supplies) mounted elsewhere within a housing or enclosure. The various peripheral and functional subsystems of the personal computer are connected to each other by wiring or other communication pathways.
In the prior art, the above subassemblies typically are installed into computer enclosures using straightforward mounting methods and hardware, including screws, clamps, rivets, and brackets. The computer housing itself frequently may comprise a substantially rectangular metal or plastic housing having threaded through-holes or spot-welded brackets and standoffs positioned to receive the above subassemblies. Frequently the mechanical strength of the enclosure is obtained by providing a metal chassis to receive and support the subassemblies, and mounting a plastic shell over the chassis to provide attractive cosmetics and finish. In such a case, subassemblies must be fastened onto the metal chassis with the above hardware using hand or machine tools. Additionally, large metal chassis may entail higher material costs and greater weight than comparable plastic parts.
Especially in the rapidly evolving field of personal computers, modularity and interchangeability of system subassemblies is of great importance to manufacturers, retailers, and users alike. In the case of a manufacturer, modularity is important because the manufacturer can more easily and cost effectively adapt to customer demands and technology changes without substantially redesigning or rebuilding existing products. Moreover, products can be more easily built at a central manufacturing site, and then customized for localized domestic and foreign use. Alternatively, a retailer can more easily update stocked but unsold computer systems as more powerful subassemblies become available, or to upgrade and service customers' computer systems. Customers benefit from modular system designs because they initially can purchase a base system which meets their present needs, and later expand their systems' performance and storage functions by replacing components to achieve higher performance. For example, a customer may wish to replace his existing processor board with a more powerful processor board, or to replace an existing disk drive with a higher capacity mass storage device, but without requiring a dealer or other service person to perform the upgrade.
Although prior art computer system designs may have included some modularity in that processor boards and mass storage devices could be replaced, such replacement typically requires that many of the subassemblies, especially those mounted near the top of the computer enclosure be removed to gain access to the lower mounted subassemblies. As a result, a substantial portion of any prior art computer system would have to be disassembled to install a new subassembly. For a manufacturer seeking to upgrade finished goods with a newly available product, such disassembly and reassembly can substantially increase labor costs, and therefore the final cost of the computer system.
As will be described in the following detailed description, the present invention overcomes many of the problems associated with prior art personal computer system enclosures by providing a simple, light weight yet robust, design comprising essentially five parts which can be substantially snapped together, and which uses only minimal traditional hardware elements. The enclosure is designed to receive all functional components and subassemblies necessary to the operation of a personal computer system without limiting access to any other subassembly. As a result, a personal computer system designed and assembled in accordance with the present invention can be easily and inexpensively reconfigured and updated by the manufacturer, retailer, or end user without need for time consuming disassembly and assembly operations.